


Jack's mate

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Jack, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Omega Dean, scared, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Jack Kline, young alpha. No mate...yet. that is until they are at the store and jack catches a scent that makes him want to find out where it's coming from.





	Jack's mate

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if there will be more

Jack walked with Sam and Dean through the store, when he stopped. Jack stopped suddenly and the boys looked at him. "Jack?" "Mine" he whispered as he turned down the aisle and ran to the girl looking at canned food. Sam and Dean were slightly scarred of what he would do. The girl looked up as he approached her. "Hello. I'm Jack. I am your mate." She set her stuff down and looked closer before running up to him and hugging him. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "What is your name?" "Harley." "Beautiful, can I take you to my home?" She looked up. "Um, yeah I um." "Do you need anything from your home?" Sam asked. "No!" She said a little louder than she meant. "No, uh I don't need anything." Jack wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. "We will need to get some clothes for her." Jack said as he looked at Dean. The boys nodded. "Yeah let's go to the women's department." They walked over and she got 7 shirts and 4 pairs of jeans and 3 shorts along with some bras and panties. They walked out and she looked over at a red pick up pulling up. "Please, hurry!!" She said as she tugged on Jack's arm. They rushed to the car and got in. "Why are you afraid?" Jack asked. "My step father hates me, I apparently remind him of my mom." She looked over at him as he walked in the store. "please tell me you live out of town?" "Yes, we live out of state." She let out a sigh of relief. She curled up to jack and slowly went to sleep. They hit the road. Jack started asking questions about how to take care of her the best way.


End file.
